100 Years Later
by Terra1298
Summary: Over a century has passed since the end of the Holy War and now they are being called back to reality to finish their jobs. This time, however, they are being summoned by Dumbledore to protect Hogwarts, a school of magic. Now the students can learn about the legendary Survivors of the Holy War and their fearless leader, but what happens when they find someone they used to know? OOC
1. Prologue

So after thinking about it for a while after having posted the chapter 5, I realized I posted quite a bit without having edited it, and thus leaving some discrepancies and seemingly not including important bits of information I meant to add in when I wrote it. As such, I am taking the time to look it over and am thus posting revised versions of the chapters. Most has remained the same, but there are some major changes as well, mainly in the Prologue here. I will have edited versions of at least through chapter 4 sometime today.

**Summary/ Prologue:**

After Mana's death and resurrection, not only was Allen's Innocence awoken, but the Noah inside also began to emerge. Knowing nothing of the Innocence, he was consoled by the man known as Neah Walker, Mana's younger brother, who resided inside him. Neah told Allen the basics of Innocence and Dark Matter until a man named Marian Cross, General of the Black Order, interrupted and forced Allen into an apprenticeship. Cross knew not of Allen's contact with the Noah inside, nor did Allen ever dare say he had.

Neah told him everything, not all at once, but not when he felt like after necessary. He told his story, as well as his connection to Cross and the real reasons behind why he was conveniently there just hours after the boy had slain the Akuma his adopted father had become, as he himself remembered it. Some of it took years to remember, but some he remembered at his awakening. He told him about their past, how Neah, Mana, and Allen were brothers, or more accurately, triplets. How Mana became the Earl, Neah became the 14th, and Allen distanced himself after being unable to convince them against the war and to live together as they always had. He went into hiding for many years, living amongst the humans despite being shunned and often chased out and beaten cruelly by them, yet still managing to smile and say he loved humans. Neah and Mana learned of how he had been living and Mana went mad with power and had sworn revenge against all humans who had dared to harm his youngest brother. Neah thought similarly at first, but when he met with Allen after he suffered severe injuries for saving humans in a war and from Akuma, he couldn't find himself able to refuse his younger brother's request to not harm the humans for being afraid of the unknown. He took his younger brother to a safe location that only the three brothers knew about and helped nurse him until Neah decided it was time to stop Mana.

He met with a man named Cross Marian, who agreed to help him and would, in the case that Neah died, promise to look after Allen, who, knowing he could no longer change his brother's mind, agreed to inherit the memories of the 14th and become his host until he regained his power. This was their final promise as brothers, but what Neah didn't tell him is that he would never take over his younger brother's body. He only wanted to keep him company as he had not told Cross the full truth behind their relationship and didn't trust the man fully. He would, even in death, help his beloved little brother. After learning of his brother's death, Allen took in the memories as promised and tried to meet with their older brother, but was unable to make it to him. Mana locked himself up in the Ark and didn't recognize anyone anymore.

Nearly twenty years went by, leaving the brothers in their mid-30's and Allen collapsed from a disease he contracted many years ago, but he did not die- he regressed into a baby, losing all memories of who he once was, and became the accommodator to the Innocence later known as Crown Clown.

About a year after Allen was apprenticed to General Cross, he was enrolled in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was practically living a double-life secretly attending the school according to Neah's guidance, and traveling and training with Cross when not at the school. Allen found he got little rest as he was always doing something. Of course, Allen's time and the time he spent at Hogwarts were over a century apart, so Allen wondered how the owl with the letter found him. As it turned out, the owl came from the Hogwarts in 19th century, same year as Allen, but the letter included a Post Script. It was altered by Neah so it would apply in the 1990's, even going so far as to creating ID's for the time period. It was done this way since if he were to appear in that time period, it would become known that he was one of the three brothers Campbell that attended Hogwarts when the three were kids; the three brothers that went missing one after the other until their sixth year where even the youngest of the three dropped out of the wizarding world completely. They seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth.

When asked, Neah told Allen, his precious, innocent, cute little nephew, as he always referred to him by, that the Ark had a special ability created by Neah and known only by Neah, and now Allen, that allowed its operator, A.K.A. the Musician to travel across time as well. Of course when Neah learned about time turners, he sulked for weeks over all the work he had done to create time travel being useless. Using the Ark to quickly switch between attending his classes at Hogwarts and traveling with Cross was tricky at first, but became second-nature to him by the end of his first year. He continued this until, suddenly, near the end of his third year, he disappeared from the school completely.

Allen was never very well known throughout the school; he was very adept when it came to staying out of sight. He did, however, get close to a select few, albeit on accident, the first being a platinum blond boy with a superiority complex from the same house and class as himself. His name was Draco Malfoy. Allen did not always approve of Malfoy's actions, especially those he initiated outside the house dorms, but he found him interesting and made a connection that no one else ever would; he was the only one who would ever know this secret side to the young Malfoy boy.

The Golden Trio, as they became known as, consisting of Harry Potter, the possibly only reason Allen was able to keep up his invisibility charade even after he was forced to remove his hood in several classes, revealing his shocking white hair and blood-red scar; Ronald Weasley, the youngest enrolled Weasley child in a long line of Weasley gone and yet to come, as well as the best friend of the famous Harry Potter; and Hermione Granger, the brains and only girl of the group.

In his second year, when the mishap with the Heir of Slytherin and his pet basilisk petrifying students, ghosts, and cats, Allen had also met the next in line in the Weasley family, Ginny(Ginevra). Ginny was one of the few who got truly close to Allen during his stay at Hogwarts, and was also only the second to see through Allen's fake smile. Of course, she confronted him about this when they were alone nearly half-way through his third year, her second. Allen never felt romantic feelings for her, nor her he, but they found each other trustworthy to confide in.

The last person, of course, was Luna Lovegood. She was the first person Allen met at Hogwarts in his second year, though no one else seemed to notice they existed. Though they rarely saw each other, they would always enjoy the other's eccentricities and Allen was able to relax and not hold back around her. Still, no romantic feelings were involved, just a kinship of sorts.

Though Allen never knew, his disappearance was huge throughout the school, not just those he got to know. The Golden Trio didn't know what to make of it. They came up with theories, but none seemed probably, only some were even slightly plausible. Draco, though no one ever knew, had something of a breakdown. The only person he could truly confide in and be himself without fear of judgment had vanished. Ginny would occasionally ask around if anyone had heard from Allen, but found a way to move on eventually. She still thinks of him often, though. Luna was seemingly unaffected. This might have bothered most people, or hurt them deeply, but she knew a bit about what was happening; not the exact circumstances, but a general idea as to his current whereabouts. She told any who asked her that he had probably gone back to his own time, over 100 years prior, to fight in a Holy War not many knew much about. Of course, this was ridiculous and utterly impossible, so she was written off as either crazy or a liar, or both. Even the teachers were dumbfounded and didn't know what to make of it. Rumors circled around the school and Allen Walker's invisibility was torn apart. Everyone knew who Allen Walker was by the end of the year of the invasion of Sirius Black and the Dementors. Though the rumors began to die down, talk and speculation never ceased.

The year after his disappearance, students told all the newcomers about the strange albino boy from another time who disappeared the previous year. They offered prizes galore to any who had connections to find out what happened, but none ever could. The hype seemed to calm down quickly, though, since it was the year Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, but even to the students of the other two schools were the stories spread. It would have continued all year, too, until the final task ended and Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory appeared port key in hand. Cedric was announced dead, and Harry claimed the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, also Cedric's murderer. The mood of the year was killed and joy ceased to exist. Although briefly mentioned at times, Allen was assumed dead as well. Probably by the same hands that brought about the death of Cedric Diggory. With that, and the return of the other schools to their respective native lands, the year of the Triwizard Tournament came to an end.

Now, they were in for a big surprise the upcoming year, for not only was Allen Walker returning, but he was bringing along a few friends. Years after the Holy War ended finds the last few survivors living together, usually in the Ark, the original. They all have their own separate rooms, but they typically stick together as a bond had been made making them nearly inseparable as they were the only ones able to understand and console each other as well as for the next fifty years, none of them seemed to age. They found the true meaning behind the Destroyer of Time. Actually, there were three meanings. The first, obviously, was that Allen was able to time travel, though he and Neah were still the only ones that knew about that. The second being the Millennium Earl, who Allen single-handedly killed, or rather Allen beat him in a one-on-one duel and the man called Adam seemed to just disintegrate into dust before combusting and leaving nothing behind. The third meaning was that Allen found his Innocence was the Heart, which would only be found in one who bears a heart of Innocence. As his heart was eaten by the Tease of Tyki, it was replaced by Innocence, thus making Allen himself the Heart of Innocence. The Heart granted to its possessor and his surviving third party immortality, as well as removing any unwanted curses. Kanda agreed to the offer as he did not want the Lotus Curse of the Second Exorcist Program. He did not want to be bound by it any longer. Allen, however, decided to deny it. He refused to give up the scar given to him until all Akuma were gone from existence, as many thousands still roam the Earth.

Most of the Noah family died in the final battles. Most exorcists did as well. Some finders and Black Order staff managed to survive the war. Most of them, after the end, left the Order to go back to their homes and families. Others like the Great Generals, who never fought, and Leverrier were sentence to life in prisons around the world, courtesy of the survivors.

The survivors of the Holy War were few in numbers, but they were all that they needed. Allen, with Neah inside acting as one, was the leader and creator of the group. Tyki Mikk, Road Camelot, and Wisely were the Noah that joined him. Tyki couldn't resist his adorable little shounen and Road wanted to be by Allen's side as well. Neither could stand Adam near the end: he began to abuse the Noah as he became desperate and his requests were illogical and not entirely possible. Fed up, they had been planning to leave Adam anyway, but then came Allen, with a perfect solution handed to them on a silver platter. It was irresistible and exactly what they wanted, even if they didn't know it at the time. They agreed on the spot. Wisely grew an attachment to Allen, claiming he was never bored when the smaller white-haired boy was around and he never listened to the Earl anyway, and though that was true, it was only part of his reasoning. He refused to reveal his entirety in order to save face in his opinion. Yuu Kanda and Lavi Bookman Jr. were the surviving exorcists. Kanda said he didn't really care when he joined, but his pride was covering his relief over the escape from the Black Order. Lavi wanted to join, he was all for it, but until Bookman died, he felt obliged to stay with the old man. He mourned his death, but moved on and joined the crew soon after. Then, of course, there was Timcampy, the only surviving golem. Timcampy never left Allen's side, so it was never up for debate if he would join or not. However, Timcampy was a machine and unaffected by the immortality, so despite having a long lifespan, he eventually was smashed to pieces when he tried to take on an Akuma in order to save his master.

Lenalee Lee had also joined up, but she had perished in an attempt to save her older brother, Komui Lee. They were mangled and bloody and buried under rumble, but they were together and smiling when Allen dug them out. He gave them a proper burial, burying them together as they were found, cleaned up, of course. He buried them back in China, behind the house where the siblings used to live.

Such was the merry group that became the famous survivors of the Holy War. Their story was told, made legend, but very little was ever written down for the public. Lavi wrote a book with the help of the others consisting of most of the history of the Holy War, but it was kept in the Ark's Library. Stories were lost and distorted over time until it was nearly unheard of by the general populace, but some of it was kept known in the world of magic, though one must dig to find it.


	2. Chapter 1: Summons

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

So it was that sometime in the mid-1900's that Allen decided to leave the Ark for a day to visit London. Of course, it was the middle of a World War and the sirens were screeching all around him, but as the survivors had not left the Ark since the end of the Holy War, none of them knew about the ongoing war.

'Gah, damn it, uncle. Why did you send me out here?' Allen cursed the loud noise without any musical quality. He covered his ears in attempt to block it out.

'_Because, dearest nephew, I wished to see what had become of the world. And don't deny you were curious, too_.'

'I was, but this screeching noise… It's so painful. And why are there no people on the streets? It's completely empty, not a-… wait, what is that buzzing?' Allen looked up to see a giant metal bird in the sky. Well, at least that's what it looked like to him. 'Akuma?! No, my eye didn't react, so it can't be. Wait, is that one of those 'planes' I've read about?'

'_Yes. It seems that it's not friendly, though. It has… those look like… giant bombs of some sort attached to the wings. There must be some kind of war going on,_' Neah concluded just before one of the planes released one of the fat objects sitting beneath its wings. '_Watch out, Allen! It's coming straight at us! Get out of here!_'

Allen didn't have to be told twice. He bolted away from the planes, taking shelter in a building that had already collapsed, most probably from a previous bombing. More bombs were launched from above ad exploded all around London. Allen watched in horror as more of the city was leveled. 'Is… Is this what became of the world after we left it? Neah, this is horrible. There are bodies and blood everywhere. So many have died. I can feel it… I can feel so much death and despair… and not just here. This is happening all over Europe, no beyond. This is a war. A massive war. A… This is a war of the world. What could have led to this?'

'_I… Even I don't know, Allen. This was a bad idea to come out here. I'm sorry. We should go back. Now._'

Allen slowly nodded as tears slipped down. He could hear the music of the world. It was terrifying, the current state of the world. So much despair, the previous Millennium Earl, their older brother, would have thrived in this war of the world. Allen began to slowly make his way back to the door he had left open, forgetting he could open his own. He was nearly there when a bomb landed on the house next to him, rubble and splintered wood flying in every direction. One particularly large stone hit Allen square in the back. It didn't knock him out or break any bones as his immortal body was rather difficult to damage, but it was enough to knock him to ground, breathless. As he lay there dazed from both the blow and the humming of the explosion, he could vaguely make out Neah's voice. He seemed to be yelling at Allen… to move or something. Allen couldn't hear any sounds. It was all too loud that he couldn't make any of it out anymore. He noticed briefly that a building had fallen on top of him. He was buried under quite a bit of rubble. He couldn't stand the sounds. The screams everywhere. He curled in on himself and held his hands over his ears as he was continually buried more and more, his tears streaming down in his pain-filled face. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to ignore the world. It didn't exist, he didn't exist. He willed himself into oblivion.

When next Allen became known to the world, he felt heavy weights crushing down on him. He was covered in dust and it took a few moments for him to start to remember what had happened. He didn't see anything and at first he didn't hear anything, but then he heard voices in the distance. Someone… no, several someones were calling his name. He turned over a bit and let out a slight groan, but found he didn't have the energy to do anything more. A migraine remained from earlier and he just remembered the pain. He cried out in pain slightly, clutching his head again.

He felt as if something went right through him, like a ghost flew through him. He gasped from the familiar feeling, but in doing so, he inhaled a bunch of dust and began to have a coughing fit, which was not helping his migraine. He removed one of his hands from his head to hold his chest. He heard more yelling and then scraping stones. He finally eased up his coughing and fell limp, completely spent. His eyes were half-lidded, but he wouldn't have known the difference if he was conscious or not.

Then, slightly, he saw a bit of light poking out from above, then more. The hole was getting bigger, someone was digging him out. He wasn't alert enough to make out the calls of relief. He barely registered when he was lifted out of the rubble, could barely make out his name being called. These people… they knew who he was. They were trying to get his attention. It wasn't until the long black hair from the person carrying him swished in front of him that he remembered his friends. Tyki was the ghost. And Kanda was the one carrying him.

Allen slowly grabbed that lock of hair and whispered out Kanda's name, trying to let him know that he knew who he was. He was becoming aware again. He could make out some of the sounds and realized that Kanda… And the others as well were running. He could make out that they were just entering the Ark.

Kanda suddenly looked down. "Moyashi!" He stopped suddenly. The others did as well and walked over to them.

"H-hey," Allen managed weakly. He tried to smile, to show how glad he was his family had found him. He was about to say more, but the pain was too much and darkness consumed him once again.

"Oi, Moyashi! Hey! He's unconscious again." He put the smaller boy down on the couch in main living room. His face was contorted in pain, though it seemed to be easing up a bit. It was nothing next to what they felt earlier. Due to the Heart and title of Earl of Millennium possessed by Allen and strengthened through the abilities of Wisely, the survivors all formed a slight mental link. It was faint for the most part with the others, but it was strong to Allen. They felt he was in extreme distress and danger.

It hadn't taken them long to find the door Allen had gone out from. He had actually explained where he was going before he left. Almost nothing was secret between the six of them. Neah had spilled all his secrets to Allen when he had first woken up to the Noah and Timcampy couldn't resist showing everything to everyone anymore.

"What the hell happened to him?" Kanda asked the others.

"I don't know," Tyki admitted. "He's too strong to have been taken down by humans and there were no signs of Akuma anywhere, but he seemed to be in a lot of pain and distress. Perhaps it was his powers as the Musician! Doesn't he hear the music of everything?"

"Yeah! There must have been a major event going on," Road agreed. "I mean there was tons of destruction and there was blood all over the streets. I'd bet there were others who were killed in some sort of blast, like maybe there's a battle that took place or something?"

Lavi, who had been silent for a while, finally spoke up. "I think you're right, Road. Look at this." Lavi showed them the front cover of a newspaper. "I'm pretty sure it's at least a few days old, but I found this lying in the rubble. This isn't just some simple battle or war. This is massive, spanning far more countries than I've ever seen before. They seem to be predicting this as a repeat of a World War that took place just over 20 years ago."

"Then, if what you say is true, then it's no wonder why the Moyashi was in so much pain. He was crying, damn it! I've only ever seen him cry for Akuma before. Usually from his eye acting up, when he cries _blood_!" Kanda was pissed. He didn't like seeing his Moyashi like this. He turned back to the small form on the couch. He seemed to be in much less pain. He almost seemed to be tranquil.

"The Ark is probably singing to him," Road realized as she pushed Allen's bangs out of his face, revealing all the dust that had fallen on him. "We should clean him up a bit, shouldn't we? All this dust can't be good for him."

Kanda gently removed Allen's slightly-too-big black trench coat and boots and began to slip off his shirt. "Well, don't just stand there and stare, get some towels and clothes for him!" he barked at the others. Immediately they jumped and ran to do as they were told. Allen shivered from the lack of cloth on his body. "Don't worry, Moyashi, we're gonna get you all cleaned up first, then we'll get you nice and warm, ok? You just have to promise us that you're alright. That you just need a little rest and you'll be fine, got it?"

Lavi came in with a few towels and a bucket of water. "Got it. Tyki's getting him something to wear." He dipped one of the towels in the water and rung it out. "This should get rid of all that dust, at least." Lavi began to wipe down Allen, cleaning off the debris particles, as Kanda held the smaller boy up. Once they were satisfied, they wrapped the dry towels around him until the three Noah returned with an oversized shirt that hung down to Allen's knees, the sleeves reaching several inches past his hands.

They brought Allen back to the main bedroom, with a bed large enough for all six to comfortably sleep on, as they often do. Allen later woke up and they agreed not to leave the Ark again, not for a long time. It wasn't for another half century that contact was made, and it was a huge surprise for them all when Allen suddenly jumped up from their shared bed.

"S-Someone is..." The surprise faded into confusion. " There's… a package. At the gate. It's from… someone old… and familiar." He looked away from the door and up at the others.

"A package? Are you sure? Did you feel someone else in the Ark?"

Allen nodded. "Yes, briefly. He left a package at the Gate we came from last time. I forgot to close it, it seems. But he meant us no harm! I feel he is familiar, but it was faint and brief, so I couldn't place exactly who it was."

"Got it. I'll go get it then," Lavi offered. He came back a minute later waving a package. "It seems to be a letter." He plopped down on the bed and ripped it open, handing the letter to the youngest. "Wanna read it for us?"

"Sure." Allen opened up the letter, but it began to read itself instead.

"Dear Holy War Survivors,

You may not know me, but I have a job that I know only you can fix. It seems there have been sightings of Akuma around my school, and I should wish to employ you to guard my students and staff from these creatures as magic does not have any affect. I have enclosed inside tickets and platform for a train that will bring you here to my school. As you might have noticed, my school is not an ordinary school. It is Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be provided room and board, free meals, and choice of being student, teacher, or bodyguard. You needn't send word if you accept, just show up and I will find you at the station upon arrival. I hope to hear back with a positive response.

(There were some other bits of information, but it was just more explanation and circumstances)

Signed,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

P.S. This message will combust upon completion."

They all stared dumbfounded as the talking letter burst into flame and left no trace.

"So, uh… A school for magic, huh?" Tyki spoke first. "Should we, uh, accept the job?"

"Well, there were Akuma sightings, so I think we kinda have to, right?" Lavi asked.

"Ne, ne, Allen! Let's go! It should be fun, right? A school for magic!" Road was jumping all over in excitement.

"Seems like this will be entertaining," Wisely grinned in anticipation. "I concur. I wanna see what happens."

"What do you think, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, but Allen sat in shock, his hand covering his mouth. "Moyashi?"

"I-I completely forgot." Allen whispered.

"Forgot? Forgot what, shounen?"

"I… back when I was still apprenticed to Cross. Neah, he had me… It's about the same year. This is when I return? It must be…" Allen suddenly snapped back to reality and looked at everyone. "Yes. Yes, we must go. We should leave now. I… I need to straighten out my thoughts first, but I promise I'll tell you everything when get to Hogwarts… Well, when we're alone in our rooms at Hogwarts, okay?" They gave him a weird look, but they nodded and agreed. He would explain later and it was a job for them. They didn't complain.

Allen jumped out of bed and took out the train tickets. "Oh, we should choose what we want to be. I-I'm a student, but what about you guys?"

Road was the only one to answer quickly. She transformed into her doll self and hopped on Allen's shoulder. "I'm gonna be your enchanted dolly, so then I never have to leave your side! Following the rules is such a drag, anyway, ne?"

Kanda and Tyki soon after that said they would be bodyguards. Didn't want to attract too much attention. They were too old to be students, anyway, and they didn't know what they could teach. Lavi simply stated that he'd like to act as an assistant librarian, if possible. Wisely smirked but gave no response, but they all realized regardless of what happens, he'll probably stalk Allen the entire time, doing as he pleased when he pleased. Choices made, they used the Ark to get to their destination.


	3. Chapter 2: Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts Part 1**

"So, do any of you see platform 9 ¾? Cause I don't. You sure it exists?" Lavi just kept jabbering away. "Even the assistants over there have never heard of it. That old man-"

"Lavi, please," Allen begged. His hood was up. He hadn't worn his hood in 50 years-when he walked into the middle of a WWII bombing- so the others knew he was trying not to attract attention. Lavi mumbled a quick apology. Allen pointed over to a brick pillar where some kids with carts filled with luggage stood. They were saying their farewells to their parents, it seemed. Then one of them ran straight toward the pillar.

"Hey, wait!" Lavi called out. He tried to run over and stop the kid but Allen stopped him and motioned to look. The kid ran right _through_ the pillar and disappeared. His eyes widened significantly, his jaw dropped low. "Wh-what just happened?! Was that-?"

"Yes, Lavi. That pillar is enchanted so muggles can't see wizards using the portal. That pillar is the portal that will take us to platform 9 ¾, though it will close if we don't hurry up," Allen explained. "And please close your mouth. It's rather unsightly." He hustled over to the pillar and quickly greeted the parents of the children who ran through before running through himself, Wisely following in his shadow without question, possibly not even noticing where he was going.

The three males looked at each other before following after, bracing themselves at they ran at the pillar. To their surprise, they opened their eyes not to the ceiling but to a crowd of kids with carts and a new train. The sign above read Platform 9 ¾. They looked around for Allen in the crowd, but he was simply giving them a smug look as he leaned against the pillar watching them.

"Moyashi." "Shounen." "Al."

"Come on, we need to find a seat before they're all taken," he hurried them onto the train, flashing the tickets to the usher, and pushed them into the first open compartment he found. He plopped down next to the window. "Go on, sit. There's no point standing around. If you don't mind, I think I'll take a nap." Hesitantly, the others sat down as Allen dozed off. Wisely leaned against Allen lazily and pulled his head-scarf (turban) over all of his eyes, drifting into sleep as well. Road popped out of Allen's hood as soon as he was asleep and the train had been moving for a while.

"You know, you really should have seen your faces when came through the pillar. Some of the kids were giving you strange looks, too," Road giggled. She suddenly got a mischievous look on her doll's face and teasing added, "Allen's hair has grown reeeaaaallllyyyy soft and long. It makes a great bed and smells yummy, too. You guys should try it one day. Oh, wait. You can't shrink down to the size of a doll and cuddle up next to him like I can~"

She was right. Allen's hair _had_ grown. It was longer than Kanda's, had been for more than 60 years since he rarely cut it. More so since immortality treated Allen's hair like the rest of his body. It didn't take long to regrow after he would cut it, usually when he cut it down fully, it would be all back within a few hours. He typically tied it up and hid it beneath his trench coat. It had also, since gaining immortality, become less traumatized-white and more of a shining silver hue. He looked more feminine than ever and he couldn't even argue it anymore. Rather, he sometimes used it to his advantage to seduce the boys into doing something for him. However, it also gave Road a stronger drive to get him into a dress and accessories. She never got him into a dress, but she has managed on a few occasions to play with his ridiculously long hair, including putting it up, braiding it, and putting bows and other accessories into his hair. At some point he stopped caring and even went so far as to ask her to teach him how to put up his hair in more convenient fashions, including the one he currently used to hide and cover it.

Suddenly, a malevolent vibe filled the air and sent shivers down their spines. Looking over, they saw Allen was awake… No, it wasn't Allen. His eyes were golden and his skin ashen. It was Neah, the overprotective 'uncle.' "Oho, really? I must agree that my darling 'nephew' is absolutely adorable and the cutest thing ever. He's utterly irresistible, but he's also innocent and _off-limits_." His eyes flashed at the last word before beginning to brag. "Of course, _I_ still have it the best. I can inhibit his body and feel it all for myself." He began to stroke his face, but as soon as he did, his skin turned pale and his eyes silver again. Allen took control, awake again… And he was not pleased.

"And just _what_ were you thinking about doing, _Uncle_ Neah?" Allen accused darkly. '_Oh, uh, nothing, Allen, dearest. I was just trying to prove a point and get these _lecherous_ perverts to stop having dirty thoughts about you._' "Of course, uncle, of course. And you couldn't _possibly_ have been having any similar thoughts, now, _right_?" '_Y-yes, of course not. Eheheheh…_' "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Allen sighed and pushed himself up. "I'm gonna go take a look around the train, ok?" He left the compartment, closing the door behind him and disappeared down the aisle. He reappeared a minute later, though. "I almost forgot! A cart will come by eventually. The lady has snacks if you want any. This should cover anything you want. Now, I'm going. See ya later!" He tossed them a bag that jingled when moved and bolted away to the next car. They all sighed in relief, except Wisely who complained when he fell without his 'pillow' to hold him up.

"That was a close call, huh?" Tyki wiped his brow as if he had been sweating.

"I thought we were done for~" cried Lavi. Kanda Che'd and began to meditate. Road just giggled until she noticed Allen had left her behind.

"Wha, hey, Allen, come back! Don't leave me here, I wanna go with you~" She jumped onto Tyki's shoulder and pouted. "Hmph. This is all Neah's fault. Damn it."

The trip seemed to go without hitch, which was new for the group. They were actually rather bored the majority of the time as there was no unexpected havoc being wreaked anywhere. It was even worse since Allen had left them. Normally, they would have worried something happened or he got lost, but the mental link said he was completely normal. He was even excited to be there, wherever he was on the train.

Allen didn't return until the train had begun to slow. His hood was pulled over his face as far as it would go, leaving his face almost entirely in shadows, but they could make out, for just a second, a bitter-sweet smile. He didn't bother to sit back down as he would have had to get back up as soon as he had. Instead, he leaned against the door and read a newspaper he had picked up from further down the train.

Allen casually read it, unfazed by its contents. Kanda was still meditating and Road had fallen asleep in Wisely's lap, but Lavi and Tyki freaked when they saw the picture on the front page moving, as if they were looking through a window that turned everything black and white. "This is typical in the world of magic. Magic does a lot of things thought impossible to muggles, including this picture. Some witches and wizards don't even write, they use enchanted pens, usually journalists for newspapers like this one." He held up the newspaper so they could get a better look. The title read _The Daily Prophet_. "Not my favorite. This one has a tendency to… well, let's just say it's not a reliable source. Few people actually know how inaccurate the claims are, though. Some breathe in the words as if it was God himself speaking to them, and they don't doubt it for a moment. Quite terrifying, really. _The Daily Prophet_ could turn the entire wizarding world against you if they truly wanted… Seems they've recently done that to Harry, it seems. I'd bet any amount of money that the Ministry of Defense had something to do with this. It says here that Harry claimed that You-Know-Who has returned and killed Cedric Diggory in front of him during the… Wait, the Triwizard Tournament was last year? The champions were Fleur, Victor, and Cedric, but Harry's name was also pulled… even though there was an age line around the Goblet. He claimed not to have put his name in… No wonder everyone is turning against him. And if He's back… I'm starting to see why Dumbledore was so desperate as to track us down." Allen paused, deep in thought, his brows furrowed.

By now Kanda was paying attention again and Road had woken up. "Shounen… Who are you referring to? Who's Harry? And who's this 'You-Know-Who' person?"

Allen snapped out of his train of thought. "Oh, yes! Harry, Harry Potter. He's a student here. Rather famous kid, though he never asked for the attention. Known as the Boy-Who-Lived. Yes, wizards are rather creative with their titles, aren't they?" He rolled his eyes. "And You-Know-Who. Well, he's also known as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named among other things. Wizards and witches think that saying his name will bring him back, or bring forth bad fortune, or possibly even… Actually, I think that one might be true. They don't know that, of course, but if He has returned, then saying his name is like activating a tracker. He knows who says his name and where they are, so I won't say it now." He continued reading a bit more. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong, Moyashi?" Kanda slid down the seat further to take a look.

"It's Harry again. He used magic outside school grounds… In front of a muggle. He even went to court, he should have been expelled! But it seems, just barely, he was cleared of charges. And Dumbledore… Professor… What is going on? What's happening?" He looked away for a moment as the train came to a halt. "The train's stopped. We should get off now, wouldn't want to get caught in the rush."

Outside the train, the students were getting into carriages drawn by black, winged, almost skeletal-like horses, except no one seemed to realize the horses exist. Except one kid who was staring at one, asking his friends what it was, but his friends said there was nothing there, as usual. Allen began making his way over to the group as a girl with platinum blond hair spoke up, saying it was a thestral. The group looked on in confusion until Allen piped from behind. "A thestral. They're quite beautiful, aren't they? I've always thought so, at least. But they're such sad creatures. They can only be seen by one who has seen death. So you watched Cedric die, then. That explains a bit for me. Those newspapers are rather biased and it's difficult to find the truth in them… I can tell from your song… It says that He has returned. You are not a liar, whatever everyone else says. Always know that help is not far away, if you just ask for it, Harry. Heheh. I have to go, it seems. I will see you all later."

He began to walk back to the others, intrigued, but also fearful. He has returned and it seems there will be great tragedy this year. He heard Harry calling out, "Wait, who are you?" But Allen simply waved behind him before hopping onto another carriage with his family.

The Golden Trio along with Neville Longbottom were forced to ride with Luna "Loony" Lovegood. They didn't want to, but there were no other available carriages. "He sounded familiar, didn't he? I feel like I know him," Harry wondered aloud.

"Oh, you know him, too?" Luna asked. "Well, I suppose he is in your year. Unless you were friends with him? Are you his friend?"

"I don't even know who that was. I didn't see his face," he replied.

"Oh, then you are not his friend. He seemed to know you, though. It seems cruel to forget someone when they have not forgotten you," she casually accused.

"Well, I think it's rather difficult to forget me. I'm Harry Potter, remember?"

"Yes, I know your name. He does too. You seem to have forgotten his name. You would not make a very good friend if you do not recognize him," she glanced sadly.

"I'm telling you-"

"That's enough," Hermione interrupted. "It's been a long trip. Let's just get back to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I wonder who this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be," Ron joked. Hermione gave him a harsh look. "What?"

"Oh, never mind, Ron," she rolled her eyes. Neville just sat there awkwardly the entire ride over.


	4. Chapter 3: Return to Hogwarts P2

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts Part 2**

Hogwarts was a massive gothic castle and all the others could think was how one of them would have to be with Allen at all times. It was a deathtrap. There was no way he couldn't get lost in there. But he didn't seem to notice their concern; he was simply petting the thestral pulling their carriage. They didn't know when he did it, but he had also changed into clothes they had never seen before. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a dark sweater, a green and white striped tie, and a black robe with a badge sewn on the breast. It had a snake and the word 'Slytherin' written beneath in yellow ribbon. They noticed kids in the other carriages were pulling on similar robes, most with different emblems. Four in total, and the emblems seemed to decide who the students sat with. They wanted to ask about the significance, but the only one who would know on their carriage was busy with a winged skeletal horse pulling that very carriage. It was frustrating.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, carriages coming to a stop, all the other students rushed into the castle and into a great hall with five tables. Four spanned the length of the room and students were rushing into their seats, each table hosting a specific emblem, and the fifth was at the other end of the room, where teachers seemed to be seated. At the center of the table sat a man so old that his white beard fell past the table. "Oi, Moya-… Moyashi? Moyashi!" Kanda looked around frantically for their small companion. "Damn it, he's already lost? I could have sworn he was right here a moment ago."

"He was. He was right there, but then I turned for a moment and he was gone. He might have been pulled by the crowd. He's somewhere in this room," Tyki assured the Japanese. "If we stay here by the door, he shouldn't be able to disappear elsewhere in this god-forsaken castle."

"Aw, but I wanted to hang out with Allen~ It's no fun if he's not here," Road complained from Tyki's shoulder again. "What about you, Bookman? Find anything interesting? You seem very content studying this place from your little perch there."

"Yeah. It's fascinating. I've never seen the likes. I mean the ceiling is unbelievable! And those floating candles and everything! The modern world is amazing! I have to know what Allen's connection to this world is. Do you think he came across it during his travels? No, it couldn't be. This is a future world from the one we knew… But he somehow knows about the recent events, at least up until a year or two ago."

"We'll find out later. He promised to tell us everything when we were alone tonight, remember?" Road repeated.

When everyone else was seated, the old man gave a little speech before another sea of students flooded in. These ones were younger than the rest and they didn't have robes with emblems like the other students or colored ties. The old man announced something like 'Sorting,' 'Houses,' and 'Hat.' Names were called off by an older woman who had each student sit on a stool and wear a ridiculous hat that talked. The hat called out one of four names: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin.

Realizing that these were the names of the houses, and the tables, they looked to the Slytherin table, remembering that was the emblem on Allen's robe. It took a moment, but they found the kid on the end of the table with his hood up. That was Allen.

The old man, Dumbledore, made another speech to entire student body, but just before the students got back to doing their own thing, he spoke up once more, "And there are a few announcements I must make for this year. First off, many of you must have heard the rumors of the indestructible creatures that have been killing many witches and wizards recently." Many students gasped and began to chat amongst themselves. "However, it seems these creatures have been around for several centuries. Millennia, in fact. They were part of a war fought since ancient times, but there were some who fought these Akuma creatures. They were called exorcists, but not the typical ones that most of you have probably heard about. These exorcists specialized in hunting down and destroying these Akuma. Most have long since perished during the final battle of the Holy War over 100 years ago, however there are six survivors of the war, three of which are exorcists. I hunted them down and asked them to come to Hogwarts and protect everyone from the Akuma should they show up here. Lucky for us, they seem to have accepted. Three of them seem to be over there by the door, if they would like to introduce themselves…?"

Silence hung over the great hall for a moment. Lavi was the first to recover. "Well, then I guess I'll do the introductions. I'm Lavi Bookman Jr., obviously the sexiest person here, and an exorcist, but let's not dwell on that too long. Over here, we have another exorcist, Yu Kanda, although if you value your life, you'll call him Kanda."

"Che, damn right Baka Usagi. And don't you forget it," he growled.

"Of course. And then there's-"

"Thank you, Lavi, but I think I can introduce myself. Hello, my name is Tyki Mikk. No, I am not an exorcist, I am a Noah. We Noah were actually a part of the opposing side of the exorcists, we were like the generals if the Akuma were the foot soldiers and the Millennium Earl was the Commander or our King. Well, if you really want to know the full story, ask Bookman over here. Recording history is his specialty, after all," he went on. "Obviously, we switched to the third party when it was created by Shounen and his uncle. Although, Shounen seems to have disappeared again, he's somewhere in this room. You'll probably meet him later. And then there's Road. Hey, you wanna introduce yourself?"

"Che, she's just mad Moyashi didn't take her with him," Kanda teased.

"Hey! Although that might be true, it doesn't mean I won't introduce myself!" Road yelled. Everyone, students and teachers alike, looked around in confusion. Road jumped off of Tyki's shoulder. "Hey, over here! Well, I suppose it's not obvious to normal people to look at a doll." She transformed into her human form. "Hello! My name is Road Camelot! I'm also a Noah, the oldest other than Adam for a long time. Wait, I guess I am the oldest. Hahahah! Hey, I'm the oldest of us all! I'm all your guys' elder!"

"Quiet, Road. This is not the time," Tyki knocked her on the head.

"But Uncle Tyki~" Road pouted.

"Anyway, before anything else happens… wait, where'd Wisely go?" Tyki looked around until he found the larger white-haired boy clinging to the younger's shoulders, practically floating behind him as if he were a ghost trying to possess the younger. "Oi, Wisely! Get over here and introduce yourself."

"Nah, I'm fine where I am," he wove him off in disinterest.

Tyki rolled his eyes and decided to speak for him. "Well, as you can see, he's quite selfish- because we are so selfless ourselves," he added sarcastically. "The lazy, clingy, idiot over there is Wisely, also a Noah. I'd warn you about him, but then it wouldn't be as amusing for us. So, anyway, back to you Mr. Dumbledore, sir."

"Yes, of course. Also, I would like to introduce Dolores Umbridge, from the Ministry of Magic. She will be observing Hogwarts this year and will also be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore continued.

"Thank you, Dumbledore," a toad-lady dressed in a repulsive amount of pink stood up and began talking. The Survivors tuned her out until a feast appeared out of thin air at every table.

When the feast ended, the five were stared at by everyone as they walked out. It made it difficult, but they found Allen before he got carried away by the current. Tyki practically had to catch him by the scruff of his neck to hold him in place. Some of the last students to leave realized he must have been the one the others were referring to, the sixth member and creator. Rumor soon found its way around the school that the leader was short, young, and in a hooded Slytherin uniform. This did not get very good review by Gryffindor students that got wind of the rumor. Of course, several refused to believe the rumor, thinking it was started by Slytherin students to get attention.

Once Umbridge had cleared the room, Dumbledore made his way over to the six. "Pardon me for asking this of you after all you've done for the world, and I hope you are not too offended by the students and staff. This is a new experience for them. It is nice to finally meet you all. Lavi, Kanda, Tyki, Road, Wisely, and…" He shook hands with each of them as he said their names. When he got to Allen he didn't know who he was, so he said, "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"I'm sure you already know me, sir." Allen slowly slid his hood off and looked up at Dumbledore's utterly shocked face. "But to be polite I shall reintroduce myself. Hello, I-"

"Yes. Yes, I remember you, Allen Walker. You were the talk of the school when you disappeared. That was the end of your third year, if I'm correct. Everyone talked about you, thinking you died or some other crazy conspiracies," Dumbledore recovered, eager to tell his student about the stir he created. "I see now where you disappeared to. You went to fight in a war. I've read all about you, though there were never any clear pictures or name stated. It's good to see you again, Allen."

"It's good to see you, too, Headmaster. I see the Ministry is suspicious of you and Harry, sir. Is it anything I can help you with, sir?"

"No, no. I'm troubling you enough asking you to protect Hogwarts. I see you're all set to finish your education here, so I'm guessing you'll be rejoining us as a student. You were greatly missed by your friends, you know?" Dumbledore looked up at Kanda and Tyki. "You two would rather be bodyguards. You don't seem to want to attract too much attention. And Mr. Bookman, I imagine, would like to help out in the library, perhaps?"

"Yup. You seem to have read our minds. Road, of course, will probably just remain in her doll form, either with me or Tyki, so you needn't mind her and Wisely will… well, you can probably guess," Allen said cheerfully. "Perhaps you might have a room for all of us to fit, as well? I hope you can understand that more than a century gets you close to anyone, especially when you're all immortal."

"Of course, that is a simple request. Come, I'll take you straight there. Have you any things?" Dumbledore asked as he led them away.

"No, sir. Our home is portable so if we need anything, we can just call it right over. The room is more for pretense, you see," Allen explained before pulling his hood back up. He didn't want any of the students snooping around to know it was him. At least not yet.

"Of course. This is your room; I believe you remember how it works, so I'll leave you to it. Don't hesitate to call upon me if any of you have need of me or a question. Have a good night, gentlemen, miss," he bid before turning and leaving.

Allen sighed and stared at the painting in front of him for a moment. "Hm, I don't know. Can you guys think of a good one? Oh! I know! Excuse me? Is there anyone home?"

"Oh, leave me be. Can't a painting get any rest around here?" A shadow man came out into the open to see who was bothering him. "What do you want? Are you the new residence I was told about? Let's see… Four men, a doll, and a… My lord, is that you Allen? Allen Walker? You're alive! What became of you boy? You just disappeared without a trace! You were the talk of the school! Well, up until Potter showed up with the dead Diggory boy, claiming You-Know-Who has returned. So it turns out you went and became the hero of one of the greatest wars in history and few will ever know it at this rate. Sad fate that, to be forgotten. But I must ask, how'd you do it? No time turner could possibly have taken you back so many years."

"Heheh, personal secret," he replied mischievously. "Anyway, I'm gonna try something new, instead of a vocal password, I want you to open only to those that give off a certain vibe. It can be anyone at all so long as they feel like this." Allen placed his right hand against the painting and closed his eyes. For a minute, nothing happened, but then a draft blew around Allen and he and the painting began to glow. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it dissipated, as if it never happened. "Did you get all that?"

"Yes. I do believe I did. How is that even possible? What did you do?" the shadow man tried to squeeze an answer out of the boy. "Bah, not like I could do anything with the knowledge anyway. Whatever, you can go in now."

The painting swung open, revealing a large room with three king sized beds and one twin sized bed that looked as if they could be moved with a massive connecting master bath, fully equipped. "Okay. I think I've got it all. We should probably get comfortable," Allen began. "It's going to be a bit of a long story."

"Moyashi?"

"It's alright Kanda. Well, I guess it started when I got this scar, when I first used my Innocence. And also when I first became aware of the Noah inside me, Neah. Yes, I've known about him for a lot longer than I let on; I was about 10 at the time. He told me everything. About Innocence, Dark Matter, exorcists, Akuma, the Holy War, his plan, everything. I felt bad keeping it all from you, but we had to see it play out. I would have been tried for treason and placed under arrest much earlier if I had let on I knew all their dirty little secrets, but this is aside the point for the story I'm going to tell you," Allen began. He took a deep breath before he continued. "I suppose this story began when I received my invitation to Hogwarts, a year after I was apprenticed to Cross…"


	5. Chapter 4: Explanation

**Chapter 4: Explanation**

After Mana's death and resurrection, not only was Allen's Innocence awoken, but the Noah inside also began to emerge. Knowing nothing of the Innocence, he was consoled by the man known as Neah Walker, Mana's younger brother, who resided within him. Neah told Allen the basics of Innocence and Dark Matter until a man named Marian Cross, General of the Black Order, interrupted forced Allen into an apprenticeship. Cross knew not of Allen's contact with the Noah inside, nor did Allen ever dare say he did. Neah told him everything, not all at once, but not when he felt like after necessary. He told his story, as well as his connection to Cross and the real reasons behind why he was conveniently there just hours after the boy had slain the Akuma his adopted father had become.

About a year after Allen was apprenticed to General Cross, he was enrolled in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was practically living a double-life secretly attending the school according to Neah's guidance, and traveling and training with Cross when not at the school. Allen found he got little rest as he was always doing something. Of course, Allen's time and the time he spent at Hogwarts were over a century apart, so Allen wondered how the owl with the letter found him. As it turned out, the owl came from the Hogwarts in 19th century, same year as Allen, but the letter included a Post Script. It was sent by Neah, just before his death. However, he arranged for it to apply in 1990's, even going so far as to creating ID's for the time period.

When asked, Neah told Allen, his precious, innocent, cute little 'nephew', as he always referred to him by, that the Ark had a special ability created by Neah and known only by Neah, and now Allen, that allowed its operator, A.K.A. the Musician, and any others invited by aforementioned, to travel across time as well. Of course when Neah learned about time turners, he sulked for weeks over all the work he had done to create time travel being useless. Using the Ark to quickly switch between attending his classes at Hogwarts and traveling with Cross was tricky at first, but became second-nature to him by the end of his first year. He continued this until, suddenly, near the end of his third year, he disappeared from the school completely.

Allen was never very well known throughout the school; he was very handy when it came to staying out of sight. He did, however, get close to a select few, albeit on accident. Of course with Allen's shocking white hair, curse scar, and gloves to cover his arm, he should have been very well known. Harry Potter being in the same year as him might have been his only salvation, though he felt bad that Harry was used as a scapegoat of attention.

Near the end of his third year, just after Sirius Black disappeared from Hogwarts, Allen himself disappeared. One day after returning to Cross, his friends in Egypt died and became Akuma. This experience scarred Allen all over again, and he decided he couldn't bother with Hogwarts anymore until the war was over, though he doubted it would end in his lifetime.

About a year after the incident in Egypt, Allen found himself forcing himself to let Cross knock him out with a hammer, telling him to go to Black Order Headquarters. Needless to say, it took Allen a few months to travel there, longer than it should have taken as he got lost and often had to travel with caravans. It also didn't help that he had taken a few jobs on the side, including taking care of Akuma and finding Innocence, which he would store in the Ark.

"I suppose that's just about it. Oh, right. It's also very possible that I will move back to my old dorm room at some point, though I rarely used it. I became rather skilled at creating dummies, I'll have you know," Allen reminisced. Seeing four dumbfounded expressions aimed at him, he awkwardly asked, "So, uh, any questions?"

It wasn't for another minute or two before anyone spoke up, but as soon as one said something, they all burst out into question, blurting everything that came to mind. All the questions threw Allen off. He couldn't keep track of all the questions. There were too many and too quickly. He was starting to get a headache from all the noise. Usually there was some form of song to everything, but this had bad intonation and the tempo was all over the place. There was no shape, and he feared he this might not be the last time he deals with this.

He started getting dizzy, which didn't go unnoticed by the others, and fell over. He would have fallen off the bed were it not for Lavi catching him, being the closest and first to notice his nausea. "Oi, Allen, you okay buddy?"

"Ngh," he shook his head, trying to regain his bearings. "Maybe… too many questions," he chuckled half-heartedly. "Urgh. I haven't felt anything like that since… a long time ago."

"Maybe we can do questions another time. We can ask questions if they become relevant. How does that sound?" the redhead suggested.

Allen nodded. "Yeah. That sounds good… I think… Maybe I'll go to sleep now." He didn't wait for a response or even move; he just simply fell asleep as he was in Lavi's arms.

"Uh, should I put him in bed?" he half-wondered to himself. "Oh, this is actually a good opportunity to claim him as my own for the night." He grinned widely and gathered the small, pale boy in his arms and stole him over to the smallest bed, where the others couldn't squeeze in, and cuddled him despite the protests of the others.

"Could you at least change him? He shouldn't have to sleep in those robes and his boots," Tyki suggested. Lavi pouted but complied and changed him back into the oversized shirt that hung down to his mid-thighs. He was just way too adorable like that, especially when he snuggled up to Lavi in his sleep. "Damn it, Shounen. Why are you so cute?! Even I can't protest," Tyki hissed as he held his hand up to his nose to stop the bleeding. Kanda, Road, and Wisely were using similar tactics as Lavi crawled back into bed with Allen. The four retreated to the other beds and eventually forced themselves to fall asleep. They may have grown close over the past century, but Allen was still the only reason they were together in the first place.

The next morning, Allen was the first to wake up. He was unsurprised by his position next to Lavi and his current attire, having grown used to how he was treated by the others. He chose to ignore it and changed into his robes. Grabbing his books and supplies, he left the room and bid the shadow man good morning before heading to his classes, but not before pulling his hood up. He was okay being known as the first member of the Holy War Survivors, but he didn't want people to know he was Allen Walker. Not yet, at least.

He managed to go the day without being noticed due to an ability of the Musician to manipulate music. In this case, he used it to detract attention from himself. That is, until the other five found him in the halls between classes.

Allen was casually walking down the hall, observing the other students, when suddenly Tyki walked through the wall, scaring the crap out of everyone in the vicinity, and grabbed Allen by his hood. "Shounen! We've been looking all over for you! We were worried when we woke to found you gone, you know?" In his relief, Tyki pulled out his cigarette and carelessly smoked.

Road, in doll form, jumped on Allen's head and crawled in his hood before he could reprimand Tyki. Wisely floated back to his 'possession' position while creating a perception filter so that those around him had a much harder time making him out. Lavi soon bounced down the hallways, winking at several girls on the way, before glomping Allen yelling, "Where ya been, Buddy? You could have at least left us a note or something?" He saw Kanda leaning against the adjacent wall glaring at the passersby.

Allen sighed and with his pickpocket quick hands, stole Tyki's cigarette, broke free of his hold, and shoved Lavi off his person. "Tyki! You know how bad this is for you! How many times do I have to tell you to quit smoking? And Lavi, what part of discreet do you not understand? You can do as you please in your own time, but don't just glomp me whenever you wish." He dug Road out from inside his robe's hood. "Don't just hide in there either. You could at least warn me before you tug on my hair. It's difficult to fix it, as you know."

"Aw, but I just love your hair! It's so soft!" Road squealed.

"Sorry, Bud! I'll try to remember next time," he winked.

Tyki just took his cigarette back and continued smoking as if he heard nothing. "I'm immortal, Shounen. It won't harm me. And don't use that second-hand smoke excuse, either. You're immortal, too," he smirked, thinking he won.

Allen stole the cigarette again and destroyed it. "Maybe so, but it's still repulsive. If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." He turned and walked away, disappearing in the crowd, not paying any attention to the stares they were getting.

"Che, you had that one coming. Idiots," Kanda grunted before walking after Allen and his ghost, who, he realized, was blending in, unnoticed by all other occupants of the hall. The students parted and got out of his way, not bothering to suppress their fear. Instead of jumping on Allen like the others do, Kanda kept some distance as he walked behind him.

Turning the next corner, Kanda saw a platinum blond boy from Slytherin bump into Allen. "Excuse me," he called out rudely. He turned to his companions and told them to go ahead before turning back to Allen. "Hey, freak. Yeah, you in the hood."

Kanda growled and was about to pull out Mugen. Allen turned back to the boy. "Hm? Did you need something?" he asked politely.

"It's rude to bump into someone and not apologize, you hooded freak. Do you know who I am?" The boy pushed Allen against the wall roughly. Kanda only held back because he saw Allen motioning with his hand.

"Of course. I apologize, Mr. Draco Malfoy. Please, now, I have another class I must attend," Allen apologized. Kanda wasn't sure if anyone else noticed the sly smirk Allen held on his lips.

"Fine. As it turns out, I also have another to get to. I'll let you off this time, whelp," he huffed. Draco turned heel and walked back towards where his companions were. Kanda trotted over to Allen as he pushed off the wall and continued on to his next class.

"Oi, Moyashi, what was that about? Why did you just take that abuse? You usually fight back when stuff like that happens," Kanda questioned. Allen quickly flashed a piece of paper. After a moment, Kanda realized that it must have been a letter from the Malfoy boy. "An acquaintance of yours?"

"Something along those lines. Most people don't see through his ruse, so he can be difficult to communicate with. His father isn't exactly the greatest role model. Circumstances have also turned many against him, so he puts up this superiority act to make it seem like he couldn't care less," the smaller explained. "As it turns out, I was a form of salvation to him when I was a student; I was probably the only one who saw the other side to him, his real self. He recognized immediately, so he probably bumped into me on purpose. Used the act to pass on a message. 'I know who you are, and I want to talk. Here's a piece of paper with a meeting place and time. Be there.' That kind of thing."

"Ah. And the names he called you?"

"Well, those were something like pet names, almost. They hold a coded message of sorts. I'm impressed he remembers. Calling me freak is usually to get my attention in the hallway. Whelp typically means see you later or the like. There are more students in Slytherin who began to translate our encounters than you might think. However, sadly, no Gryffindor seemed to ever catch on, so they just think he's worse than ever, picking on even his own house-mates," he sighed. "Well, anyway, I wasn't lying when I said I had a class to attend."

Classes ended, Allen followed the note and arrived at the meeting place. It wasn't too long after that Draco arrived, finding Allen leaning against the rail on the balcony. He walked over and gave a light punch to the smaller boy. "You bloody git. Where have you been? I mean, I did the research, I know what happened to you, but you never even said good-bye. It bloody hurt. Everyone thought you dead. Even I started to think so when Potter showed up with the Hufflepuff dead, shouting He was back."

"Sorry about that. Something happened in Egypt and I was traumatized again. I swore to focus solely on the war until it was over. Of course, I never thought I would live to see the day it ended, much less have been the terminator of the Holy War," he went on. "But now it is over and I have been called back to Hogwarts. But I didn't time travel this time. I actually waited the entire century with the others. Though it seems we've all gone a bit insane. It still amazes me to think where we were and where we are now. So much has changed. I mean, except for Lavi, every one of them tried to kill me when we first met. One of them even succeeded." Allen burst out laughing, his hood falling off.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were immortal now?" Draco half-joked.

"Oh, no, I'm talking about before that. When I was still mortal. Tyki has these man-eating butterflies called Tease and his Noah ability to, well, faze through stuff, I guess. He caught me in a forest in China after a long fight. I was really rather exhausted, and I still had to make it back to the ship, but then he appeared with a talking card claiming 'He's Allen Walker, he's our target, kill him.' That kind of stuff," Allen was telling the story so lightly that Draco was unsure if he could really tell the truth of such a gruesome story with such a light and cheery tone. He was horrified by what he heard next. "We talked a moment, we did. He tore my Innocence arm clean off right then. I think I might have screamed loud enough to startle all the animals in the entire forest. I was unable to move as he slipped his hand through my body and grabbed my heart, threatening to crush it. He loved that despite my sorry state, I only glared at him, so he removed his hand, saying he didn't want to get his gloves all dirty with my blood. So the next thing he did was summon one of his Tease and told me what it was. What he directed it to do was the worst part. He told it to _slowly_ eat its way through my heart. It wasn't to touch any other part of me and it was to be as slow and painful as possible. And it truly was. Dying is not fun in the slightest. He left me there, emotionally scarred, helpless, and heavily injured, nearly dead. He left me there to die and rot in the forest. And you know what he did next? He threw a stack of cards on top of me. The very cards he gave me after I beat him in Poker. I was very much dead, if you were wondering. Didn't make any of it up, the whole story is true."

"Are you serious? But then how are you still alive? You didn't become immortal until _you_ killed the Millennium Earl! It doesn't make any sense," Draco's outburst was unsurprising. "And Tyki Mikk did this to you? That's the crazy one with the cigarette and calls you Shounen, right? How did you end up together?"

"Well, there were two parts to that, I guess. First off, the main theory by those who found me dead in the forest was my Innocence filled in the hole in my heart and restarted it. We didn't know how that worked at the time as my Innocence had been completely destroyed by Tyki. As it turns out, they found dust in the forest where I died. Innocence dust." Allen opened his eyes. They had been closed for a while, envisioning the scene. It was then that he noticed that he had transported both himself and Draco into a special room in the Ark that was replaying the entire scene as Allen remembered it. Draco's face was horrified and drained of blood. He immediately took them out and returned them to the balcony and shook Draco before pulling him into an embrace. "Sorry. I'm so sorry about that. I hadn't realized I had done that. That was too much. I'll stop there."

It took a few minutes, but Draco eventually recovered and pushed out of the embrace, assuring Allen he was fine. "I can't believe you actually lived through that. I mean, I guess you didn't, but you did, somehow. I just… How could you… How are you…? I don't understand."

"It's alright. My Innocence somehow found its way back to me and healed the injury and the Noah inside me, my 'uncle' Neah, was able to help restart my body. My Innocence was gone for a while, but I managed to bring it back in an evolved form, its current form, when we were attacked by a Level 3 Akuma. So it all worked out just fine. I reunited with my friends and we completed the mission." Allen rushed to finish, not wanting to scare Draco any more than he already had. "Plus as it turns out, that event allowed me to become the Heart of Innocence and helped me defeat the Earl. The Heart is a literal meaning, as it turns out."

The taller boy nodded, knowing Allen had cut out a lot of the story. Something, or many things, else had happened, but he knew he couldn't ask that at this point. Instead he asked, "But that still doesn't explain how you ended up on the same side."

"Yes, well, that was a part of being a Noah. They are loyal to the Earl. They were assigned missions, same as exorcists. That just happened to be his mission: kill any and all potential possessors of the Heart and destroy their Innocence. Near the end, not long after the Black Order found out about the 14th Noah inside me, I escaped the Order and formed the third party. I first picked up Kanda, who was the first to locate me after my escape. I wanted Tyki and Road as well, so I went to find them. Despite their sadistic tendencies and all of our conflicts, they were still fond of me, and I of them. They were actually the ones who broke me out of confinement in the Order, but we ran into difficulties and they disappeared. Over the past three months since we had last seen each other, the Earl lost it completely and even began to abuse them and some of the others. They were looking for a way out, were planning to leave, when I practically handed them their very wish on a silver platter. Of course they couldn't resist. There was discomfort and distrust for a while between them and the exorcists, but we made a perfect team by the time we made it to the final battle. Another century together left us close beyond belief, though I fear I might still be the only reason they even tried to join forces, or even why they are still together. Kinda sad, I'll admit, but I'll take it for now. Ah, look at me, rambling again. Sorry about that."

"So, uh… a lot's happened to you, huh? You've lived an entire century since we last met, yet it seems to have been just over a year for me," Draco realized. "You may have been invisible before, but now everyone knows of Allen Walker, the strange boy who disappeared. You'll attract a lot of attention when everyone figures out who you are. Even without the name Allen Walker, you attract a lot of attention!"

"So it seems. I never would have imagined being so well known when I attended Hogwarts. But I can't hide it forever; my identity will become known at some point. I might be here until graduation. Heck, we might be here until after graduation."

"Truly?" Draco looked up hopefully. "You'll really be here until graduation?"

Allen looked over slightly confused. Realization dawned on him. "Oh. I see. Well, I can't make promises, but chances are I will. Even if I don't, I won't just disappear again. I'll be sure to say good-bye and visit every now and then. Sound good?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sounds good, Allen. You missed quite a bit yourself. A lot happened at Hogwarts last year, though I'm sure you heard about some of it."

"Uh-huh. You'll have to tell me about it later. For now, you should probably go back to the dorms and get some sleep. Good night, Draco." Allen waved as he jumped over the balcony railing, falling into the shadows.

"Yeah. Good night," Malfoy muttered beneath his breath before turning to leave himself.


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion

Alright, finished editing all six chapters and I think I at least fix the majority of the issues. If anyone sees anything wrong, let me know and I'll see if I can fix that. If I can't, then it's probably plot important or me having fun.

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

Several weeks had passed without incident. Even with his eye, Allen found no sign of Akuma anywhere in or around Hogwarts and boredom was beginning to sink into the Survivors. Allen still had his classes, so he was preoccupied the majority of the time, but the others were a bit less fortunate.

Lavi had already indulged himself in the library, having read nearly every book he could get his hands on. It irked him that despite reading and understanding the text, he was unable to perform any spells. He had even tried using Allen's wand and asking Dumbledore if he could acquire his own. He was denied his own wand as he did not have the ability to cast spells.

Tyki did not much care for wandering the school after the fifty-something sweep. Just walking by and scaring random students by not touching the ground or walls got old as well. He tried stalking his Shounen every once in a while, but Allen would notice him and shoo him out of the room. Either that, or the teachers and students noticed him and stared, which was probably made worse by the fact that Allen would completely ignore him. Or steal his cigarettes at every opportunity. And that Wisely got away with it, what with his new ability to hide his presence and turn nearly invisible to all who didn't know to look for him by using a perception filter- curtesy of Allen's instruction- made it all the more annoying.

Kanda does not believe in boredom. He believes that if one has time to be bored, one has time to do something productive. Something productive like meditating, keeping track of his Moyashi, making a list of vict- er, people who got _close_ to his Moyashi, scaring the crap out of students and teachers, threatening prying ghosts, and making sure the house elves knew to make soba for him. And dango for his Moyashi, as although the Survivors no longer needed to eat, it doesn't mean they can't or don't enjoy eating anymore.

Road was… well, she's Road. She's always bored unless Allen's around. She tried to stay with Allen 24/7, but he keeps leaving soooo early for classes, that he's gone by the time she wakes up usually. Even sticking around with Tyki was starting to get boring. He was bored and stunk up the place with his cigarettes everywhere he went. The only amusement she found during classes was hiding in her doll form until some poor miserable soul found her and picked her up, at which point she acts like a possessed doll, earning either a scream-and-dash or a faint from the unlucky winner of the day, but even that gets old after a while. So now she typically hunts down Allen and sleeps on top of or inside his hood, both drawing stares from others since she makes a show of appearing. This frustrates Allen as he tries to stay invisible as much as possible.

Some odd months into the year, Allen and the others began to notice several students would disappear after class. The others didn't harbor much care or interest, but Allen was a bit more curious. With the Musician's ability to hear everyone's songs, it didn't take but a few minutes to find the location where they hid, but it was a simple wall. Or at least, to the average eye it was a wall. Allen could hear the door it turned in to and why it opened for those it did. This was cause for a good chuckle.

Just as he turned to leave, Luna turned the corner. "Oh, hello, Allen. It's been a while."

"Yes, it seems it has. You are a part of this group, if I'm not mistaken? It seems to be… ah, I shouldn't talk about it here. Never know who might be listening." He playfully placed a finger over his lips.

She mocked his motion. "Will you be joining us?"

"Well, I was thinking about it." He entwined his fingers behind his head and tilted.

"It seemed more like you were leaving," she simply pointed out.

"Hm, that was the plan, but I'm starting to have second thoughts…" He tapped the toe of his boot against the ground in consideration. "Maybe another day I'll join you. Perhaps I'll drop in and say hello."

"I will see you then, Mr. Survivor," she bid before walking through the door that appeared to her.

Allen waved back as he made his way down the hall, heading back to the shared room of the Survivors. There he spent the main of the evening with his overly-affectionate and clingy family until he had to return to the Slytherin dorms, where he observed Draco, who had changed significantly even since only a year prior. Allen found himself at least partly responsible for the changes, but he couldn't determine just how much he had damaged the boy.

Draco had always been full of himself, holding himself higher above the rest, but he seemed to have gotten worse. His insults had become more frequent when passing in the hall and he would pick a fight with Harry upon sight. He especially took advantage of his use of magic in front of a muggle outside of school and his claiming of the Dark Lord's return. Allen found he often had to hold back Kanda when Draco tossed insult his way. It grew harder since the blond started commenting on keeping his 'pet samurai-wannabe' on a tighter leash. Yet at their meetings at night, he would revert nearly to his old self when he was alone with Allen back in their first three years at Hogwarts. It brought at least some comfort to Allen that he hadn't completely changed; Draco just hardened up his defenses to the world. He suspected Lucien Malfoy was cracking down on his son and it annoyed the immortal to no end that there was nothing he could do at the time.

Sometime later, Allen found he was getting fed up with the pink toad lady. He considered doing something to her, but he knew he was a student and on a mission. To keep up pretenses and peace, he refrained from doing anything to her, though he found much amusement in her frustration over the students disappearing, even going so far as to misdirect her somewhere else. She would stalk and chase students down the halls but her face would blow up big and red when she came to a wall and no students in sight.

Allen found himself sneaking in on some of the lessons taking place in the hidden room, which Allen found to be named the Room of Requirement. He often observed the makings of the newly created 'Dumbledore's Army.' A day, not long before the winter break, came that Luna found Allen outside the Room of Requirement, leaning easily against where the door would appear.

Delighted, she called out to him. "Allen! Hello!"

He pushed off the wall and walked over to greet her. "Hello, Luna. How fares the lessons? It seems like fun. I must admit, I do enjoy your little pulls on the pink toad lady."

"Oh, you have seen? Have you been sneaking around us? Why don't you just join us? We would be glad to welcome you to Dum-"

"Dumbledore's Army, yes, I have been spying I suppose," Allen chuckled. "But yes, I was planning on dropping in this time. Perhaps it's time to reveal who I am, don't you think?"

"You will? Then come!" She jumped with joy and grabbed his hand, dragging him after her. The students were practicing when Luna entered with Allen in tow, but as soon as people saw the Slytherin uniform, they freaked and held up their wands at him. Astonished, Luna asked them, "Why do you threaten our friend?"

"He's from Slytherin! He's probably here as a spy for You-Know-Who!" someone yelled.

"He is not a spy. We all know his reasons for being here," Luna stated simply. "Dumbledore even told us why he has come. He and his friends are here to protect us from the Akuma that were sighted."

"Well, I don't care. There is no Slytherin we could ever trust," another spoke up.

"What about Allen Walker?" Someone else piped in. It was Ginny Weasley, who had just pushed her way forward. She had been very close to Allen, closer than anyone else at Hogwarts, including Luna, though only just.

The Golden Trio walked up to the front. "Ginny, he disappeared over a year ago. For all we know, he died," Ron told his sister.

"But he's not," Luna said again. "He went back to his own time to fight in a war of his own. I've been telling you all for quite some time now."

"Luna, please," Hermione patted her on the shoulder. She had also been rather close to the reserved and eccentric boy. "He's gone."

"No," Allen spoke up. "You're wrong."

"And how would you know? You've been hidden from the world in who knows where for the past century!" Harry exploded. "Tell me, please! Tell me how you know what happened to Allen?" He was jabbing his finger into the smaller boy's chest, pushing him back.

"Harry, let him speak." Luna pulled him off of Allen, who had no intention of resisting, but not before Harry got one good push, knocking him off his feet. He caught himself just in time to soften the landing, so his hood didn't fly off, but a lock of his hair did slip loose and now hung partially out of it. He subtly pulled the lock back in and pushed himself onto his feet, but not so fast that no one caught sight of it.

"What the-"

"Is his hair…?"

"Silver?"

Allen brushed himself off and grabbed the edges of his hood making sure it was still in place. "I've been debating doing this for a while, but until now I wasn't sure how to go about doing it. I have to say that I feel a kinship with all of you. Really rather amusing, like watching a younger version of myself, almost. Training in secret for a war, though yours has yet to begin; mine started many centuries, millennia even, before I was born, but that doesn't matter now," he sighed. "What matters is that you are prepared for your war. I can hear it coming; the screams of death and sorrow are but less than a few years away. Regardless of my companions' opinions, I shall stay and help. Of course, only if that is alright with you." He chuckled nervously.

Angrily, Harry walked back toward him and accused him. "Shut up! You don't know anything. Why don't you show your face? Take off the damn hood." He growled before throwing off the shorter boy's hood, revealing his pale, scarred face and his long, silver hair, now cascading down his back from force, and his currently fierce, silver eyes.

"What? A girl?"

"Isn't the leader supposed to be a guy?"

"She's actually… really cute… For a Slytherin, I mean!"

"I knew such a beautiful voice couldn't possibly belong to a dude. He was a she all along!"

"Hey, think she'll go out with me if I ask her?"

"Get out, man; no way would such a cute chick like that go for you."

He felt awkward under all the shocked stares, blushing madly at the comments, despite being used to such due to his current appearance. He began to regret his decision and began to pull his hood back on, making his way back to the door. _It's been so long, I don't know how to handle this anymore. The noise is increasing too much. _"M-maybe this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come… I apologize for interrupting your practice session."

"W-wait!" Harry grabbed his wrist just as he was about to leave the Room of Requirement. He pushed the shorter boy against the door, making him look up at him and removed the hood again in order to get a better look at him. Allen looked away in embarrassment. "Is that really you, Allen?" He tried looking into Allen's eyes, who was avoiding eye contact.

"Huh?! It's really Allen?"

"Wasn't he supposed to have died or something?"

"No, he just disappeared. We only thought he died."

"You mean… He really is a 'he' and not a 'she.' Damn it! I thought for sure he was a girl."

"I don't believe it. No way can a guy be that feminine. He's waaaayyyy too cute."

"I can't be. I can't be gay. I'm totally straight, I swear! I really thought he was a girl!"

"Eheheheh… Y-yeah. Surprise?" He looked up just a bit with a weak smile.

"It is! It _is_ you!" Harry shook the boy in excitement. "It's Allen, everyone! It's Allen Walker! He's alive! But wait… Does that mean that you're really from another time?"

Allen scratched his head nervously with his free hand. "Yeah, long story. You can just blame my 'Uncle' Neah for that… Actually, why _did_ you arrange for me to attend Hogwarts in the future? You can't have seen the future; the law of the Ark's time travel system is that one may never cross one's own time line. I wouldn't be able to be here now under most circumstances."

"Allen, why are you asking us?" Hermione questioned. Allen looked up, astonished.

"Oh, so sorry! Um, well, you see, Neah was the first 14th Noah, and I inherited Noah's memories as the second 14th. Although, the Musician was always a bit different, and, well, to make a long story short, Neah resides inside me. That sounds rather wrong, actually. Never thought about it that way," Allen rambled quickly. Suddenly, he clutched his head in pain. The students jumped to help, concerned, but Allen held up a hand. "Fine. Just for a minute, though. It seems my 'Uncle' wants to say hello. If he says anything weird, please just ignore it. Please."

The students looked confused until Allen's skin turned ashen gray, his eyes golden, and seven stigmata formed on his forehead, like the Noah. Allen's entire posture changed. He held himself much higher and with all the confidence in the world. He didn't seem to notice anyone else in the room for a moment, but when he did, he smirked mischievously. "Greetings, students of Hogwarts. Now I know this might seem a bit strange, but do not confuse me with my adorable little 'nephew', who none of you are ever to touch." The last part he spoke quickly and harshly, his eyes flashing menacingly. "I am Allen's 'uncle', Neah Walker, the 14th Noah, Noah of Destruction, and the Musician. Or I was until I was killed by the Earl. Of course, I did kill off all the other Noah discluding Road, so I guess I had that coming. And because of that, the meanie Duke picked on poor Allen, just because he inherited me and was my beloved other self-turned-brother-turned-nephew!" Allen, no, Neah began to act out dramatically and sobbed. "It was horrible having to watch and not able to interfere. I-"

"Wait, wait, wait; hold up a minute. Other Self turned brother? Duke? Killing off all the other Noah?" Hermione interjected. "Care to elaborate the subject?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Of course," Neah wiped away the tears and regained his composure. "Let's see, we'll go in order, I suppose. It was a bit difficult to ascertain the specifics with our memory loss, but we were once all the same person: Allen, Mana and myself, but due to a certain incident, we were split into three, not remembering that we were one, and so we became brothers. After another incident, Mana declared himself the Earl and I later became the 14th Noah. Allen was our dear younger brother and did not like the war, choosing to not get involved in the war, forfeiting his name and distancing himself when he couldn't convince us to live as humans with him. And, my dear nephew, as you seem to have forgotten, we were wizards as well. We studied in the early 20's, although Mana left in our third year and I in our fourth. You stayed through your sixth year before you went into hiding. You always did hold more magic potential than we did, but after your regression, you forgot everything. Seeing you so happy in those days, I thought maybe I could let you live like that again when we weren't busy with the war, but with us having left school nearly forty years prior, I didn't want to send you back where you would be recognized. That's why I built the time travel function in the Ark and sent you back to school in the future."

_That's right. I think I remember it now, though it's still a bit foggy… It seems there are still many missing parts in my memory._

"Indeed. We need to work on that, but we shouldn't rush getting your old memories back. We know what happened last time you tried that. Ah, right! Students of Hogwarts. What was the next question again? Oh, I didn't finish explaining the first? Let's see, where was I…?" _How I went from your brother to being your 'nephew' after I went into hiding._ "Thank you, dearest nephew. Then continuing, after Allen left school in his sixth year and went into hiding, a certain incident happened and I got killed and Allen later regressed into a newborn. From there on, Allen's life was one of horror and despair. You see, Allen lived on the streets, alone. It was a horrible life, not one he should have been able to survive, especially when everyone who ever saw him would scream, 'Demon! It's a devil spawn! We must crucify the demon before it kills us all!' and the like. He was beat up daily wherever he went, being called the Devil's child. By all means, he should be dead. Several times over, but he is strong. Very, very strong. Even when he was killed in a most gruesome and traumatic way, he lived. He's really rather impressive, my dear Allen."

"What?! Allen was killed? But how is that possible? He's here right now," Ron argued.

Neah sighed. "Well, I suppose I could show you when Allen died since it'd be easier than explaining, but I can't guarantee your sanity. I'd advise those with weak stomachs to look away." Neah snapped his fingers and just like what Allen had accidentally done with Draco, Neah showed, via the Ark with similar technology to Timcampy's recordings , Allen's death by the hands of Tyki Mikk, the events leading up to it, and bits of what occurred after. True to his word, many had to look away; several fainted, and most threw up all contents of their stomachs. Those who avoided this still remained pale, all blood drained from their faces, and everyone was crying. After many incomplete and stuttered questions, Neah seemed to pale with an expression of fear and anxiety.

"Um, Neah, right?" Hermione asked. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course. Just my dear little brother is _slightly_ peeved with me for showing that," he recomposed himself, waving it off before continuing. "Anyway, what was next on the list? Oh, yes, the Duke. That was the Millennium Earl. We sometimes called him the Duke, since he was one. As for killing all the Noah, well, I was a bit of a rebel and pissed off at the Earl, I went and slaughtered every Noah except for Road and the Earl. He found me first and killed me. It was really quite painful, especially since I was leaving my brother behind, all alone as our older brother had gone insane. Luckily, or perhaps not, he was found by my older brother, who had for some reason returned to being a human, nearly a decade after his regression and was adopted. I don't think Mana ever knew that the child he named after his dead dog would turn out to be the one person alive he ever truly cared for. He may not have remembered anything; it's quite hard to say as that was an incident we never found out the truth about. And that's how my brother turned into my nephew!"

Everyone who was still conscious gave him weird looks as if he were insane, at which point Wisely decided to make himself known and announced to the inhabitants of the Room of Requirement, "Don't think that he just acts insane. He actually is insane, as are all of us. Even our Allen here has lost his sanity. Well, actually, he might have just been born without it, as far as I can tell."

"What the hell?"

"Where'd he come from?"

"Why is he clinging to Allen like that?"

Other such questions shot around in discussion through the Room of Requirement until Allen, now in control as opposed to Neah, shoved his hand over Wisely's mouth in an attempt to silence him. "You don't have to tell them that. I mean, it's not like I stood a chance with my family," he shyly tried to counter, looking as if he might cry. "You guys always go too far. You didn't really have to show everyone how I died that time. It's embarrassing to remember and now everyone has seen it. Do you even realize how gruesome that is for someone not accustomed to war like we are? You may have traumatized some of them for life. I don't want them ending up like me." He sniffed, holding back tears now threatening to fall as he announced his concerns.

"So… cute." Many of the people still conscious, male or female, held back what felt like blood attempting to gush from their noses.

Just then, the remainder of the Survivors burst through the door (Tyki fazed through scaring the shit out of more people), immediately rushing over to Allen who was now on his knees trying to hide his face in Wisely's chest. Kanda and Lavi knelt down to comfort the 'youngest' as Road slipped into his hair, accidently releasing the rest of it from its tie, allowing it to cascade down his back and spill across the ground, earning impressed stares and questioning glances. Tyki stood there, ignoring the other's antics, and instead decided to interrogate Wisely as to what happened.

Nobody knew how to react and stood unmoving, watching the events unfolding before their eyes. Eventually, the Golden Trio pushed forward in an attempt to figure out if they could do anything to help, though after Kanda's glare, they hesitated until Allen berated him for scaring off his friends, at which they decided it was safe to approach again.

"H-hey, Allen. How're you doing? You gonna be alright?" Harry asked cautiously. Allen wiped his eyes and, with the help of his samurai and rabbit, got back to his feet.

"Yeah, sorry for that unsightly display," he managed meekly. "I'm sorry for interrupting your training; we'll excuse ourselves from here." He bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute! Allen!" Harry called out.

"Don't worry, Harry. We won't breathe a word about Dumbledore's Army," he assured and decided to hurry out of the room. Harry went to stop Allen from leaving, but didn't even have to on his own. Allen hadn't even processed that his hair was released by Road earlier and in his rush to get away, he tripped and fell. "Owww… When did my…? Ah!" Realizing everyone had seen his hair, his hastily gathered it up intending to run away, but once he had it all, he decided it was useless and remained on the ground as Harry and Hermione knelt on either side of him, hands on his shoulders as Road turned into her human form and started putting it back up so as to not bother his movements.

"Allen, we know you would never tell a soul. We trust you, so please don't go. Don't leave us again. I don't know what has happened to you since we last saw you, and we will probably never understand, but we are here for our friend," Hermione begged, pulling him into an embrace.

"What are you so afraid of? We all accept you here, Allen. We won't judge you or think badly of you. We just want to help. We know why Dumbledore called you and your friends here for- to continue fighting the Holy War, your war, and to protect us, but let us help out, too. We can help in each other's wars. We could use your help, if you're willing, but we won't ask you to do anything you don't want to. Please, talk to us, Allen."

Kanda had enough and pulled The-Boy-Who-Lived off of his Moyashi despite the protests. Hermione, understanding his intent release the smaller from the hug, but still held his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, making sure he understood what she was trying to communicate. He gave a grateful smile and nodded his thanks. Content, she backed away and watched as Road finished with a quick ponytail similar to Kanda's. Allen stood up to face everyone again.

"I apologize. I suppose I am a bit out of practice in dealing with people. Being cooped up in the Ark with the same five people for a century does that to a person, I guess; even if it was completely by choice. I imagine I should have tried harder to merge with the world instead of running away like the last time I tried. I shouldn't have run away just because I walked out into an air raid of the Second World War. I shouldn't have allowed myself to be spoiled and coddled by my family either," he ranted. "You see? Even when you've lived for a century and a half, you still make mistakes… Well, I suppose it doesn't help when your immortality not only freezes one's physical maturity but one's mental maturity as well! So despite having lived as long as I have, I am still essentially as old as my regressed form was when I awoke as the Heart and killed the Earl. It kinda feels like I just accomplished it all just a few days ago; it doesn't always feel real. Sometimes I think I'm going to wake up and see Mana and Lenalee and Komui with his Komurin and Johnny and the rest of the Science Department and Jerry and Allen; and sometimes I think I'll wake up from this dream and find myself being beat and killed and… absorbed all over again- that I'll see Cosimo or the Earl or… Apocryphos just standing there looking at me like his favorite dessert that… I can't… I hate it. I'm always so scared that everyone I loved will be gone. That Master Cross' prophecy will have come true; that I didn't find out the truth of my brothers." Tears were freely falling down his face despite his smile at this point, his shoulders trembling at the memories.

"Moyashi," Kanda started toward the boy but was stopped.

"No, Kanda. We may all share our burden, but this is something I must do on my own. This is my one darkness that can never be shared no matter how hard any of us tries. Let me do this part on my own. Let me express my wish to my… to my classmates, old and new," he ordered sternly. "Despite my ramblings, I will ask to jump to my point. What I want to say is thank you. So, I will ask that you permit me to fight with you, even if only to prevent you all from becoming like me, and to learn from all of you how to be human again. That you help my family learn your ways and integrate them into modern society, not the society of constant death and loss during the Holy War. I ask that you help my family and let me join your fight, but not as an exorcist or a Noah of the Holy War, but as your friend and fellow wizard, as your equal." After his little speech, he waited several seconds for some form of response but when all he received were stares, he replayed in his mind what he said and realized how dramatic it seemed. Blood rushed to his head, tinting his cheeks bright red in embarrassment and his hands shot up to cover his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is so embarrassing. I said too much, didn't I? I hadn't realized what I was saying. I-I-I… Please don't stare at me like that. It makes me uncomfortable."

Ginny walked up to him and pried his hands from his face. He peeked up shyly to see her bright, smiling face before she gave him a quick hug. "It's been a while, Allen. You had us really worried when you disappeared like that and when we found out what happened, well, some of us were worried that you might have changed, but you're still as shy and kind as you always were." Then she added, with a wink, much quieter so only those who were close could hear, "and just as cute, if not cuter." At which he flushed even more. She turned back toward Dumbledore's Army and announced, "Everyone! Allen Walker is back! He's returned to us. There's nothing to fear. Your speech was also not embarrassing at all; it was very serious and heartfelt as well as… inspiring."

It took a moment to process in everyone's mind what had happened, but when it did, cheers erupted throughout the crowd and they all rushed in to greet their returned classmate, bombarding him with questions about just about everything. He tried to answer as many as he could, however, just as before but even stronger, the dissonance of the excess of music was overwhelming and dizziness came over him. No longer able to bear the noise, the pale boy collapsed to the ground, barely conscious.

"Allen!"

"Stay back!" Kanda growled at the swarming horde.

"Be quiet!" Tyki hissed. "There's too much noise for him."

Road lifted Allen's head onto her lap and grasped his right hand. Allen tried to reassure her that he was fine, but couldn't muster up the energy to talk through his newly formed migraine. Instead, he focused his mind on Wisely to have him translate.

"Fine, fine," the larger white-haired teen sighed. "Allen says he's fine. It was just a bit of an unexpected rush and the migraine will go away with time. He also wants to say that he'll work on building up his tolerance as the Musician… and that he's about to pass out, so forgive him for interrupting for so long and then having to back out early. Or something like that… He'll also come back tomorrow." Content with hearing his message passed on, he allowed himself to fall into unconsciousness.

Kanda was the first one to make it to the smallest male and lifted him up into his arms, letting the body curl into his own. When complaints were thrown his way he offered the argument that Tyki smelled of smoke, Lavi would hog the boy to himself again, Road would probably try to take advantage and get Allen in a dress- and despite how much they would all enjoy it, he didn't want Allen to be afraid to sleep around them again- and he just simply didn't trust Wisely as no one could tell what he was thinking, while he could tell what all of them were thinking. Despite wanting to argue with the samurai, they all agreed upon the compromise so long as they could trash the smallest bed in their room.

Well, it's all over now. Hope you enjoyed the bromance as I'm not allowed to make it shounen ai. I think I'd lose too many people, so this is the limit. By the way, for those of you that keep pestering me about Innocent Musician of Sorrow, I've been meaning to tell you for a few years now, but I'm much too lazy, so I'll say it now: I Lost All Interest And Have No Intention To Continue It, So Suck It Up And Get Over It. And No, No One Is Permitted To Adopt It. It Would Be Fucked Up From My Original Idea And I Don't Want To See That Happen. Go Read Some Light/Web Novels Instead. They Are Beautiful.

Ciao~


End file.
